A Hyena's Tale
Chapter One: Doubts He watched as the Red Skink and her Yellow confidante entered the Volcano. Janja had never been real fond of Shupavu and her Skulk, for more reasons than one. But there was one reptile he loathed even more. Ushari. The cobra looked down to the Skinks with a serious look on his face, "Well?" "The Lion Guard have been tackling more Dust Devils this week," Shupavu reported, "They've been happening for the past Three weeks." "Hmmm, That Mussst be the Third one thisss week," Ushari hissed, "And it'sss only The firsst day." "And we've spotted the Hyena Resistance, too," Njano added to his leaders report, "They're still in hiding." The yellow skink laughed, "Wow, you've sure missed a lot since you've been away, Ushari!" The Cobra was just about to argue. And he would've done it, too. Had it not been for the rumbling coming from the Volcano. And that certain rumbling meant one thing: Their master was making his grand entrance. "Ushari has had good reason for being away," The demonic voice of the fiery lion said to the Lizards, "He's been on an important mission. You see, Ushari has been on the search for some very valuable additions for the Army." "Yess, ssssome old friendsss of Ssssscar'sss." Ushari said with a twisted smile on his face. Janja tilted his head as he listened to Scar speak to the Reptiles. 'Who were these friends Scar was talking about?' He thought in his head, 'Were they other Hyenas? Wolves? Caracals?' "Who're these friends of yours, Scar?" Njano Asked the Demon, "Have we met them?" "Honestly, I doubt it," Scar answered the Yellow Skink, "These friends are more of my own Pride. " He Chuckled, "I don't really think of them as followers, I think of them as Friends who do my bidding." Scar had a Pride? Why didn't he tell me? Or any other members of the Army for that matter. The more Janja thought about it, the more he thought about having to Share his Volcano with Lions. "Unfortunately, I haven't had any Luck," Ushari scowled, "But, There isss one place I haven't checked. The Termite Moundsss." "I know a younger Lion who always went on and on about Termites." Scar said, clearly not happy with the memory in his head, before shaking it off and turning his attention to one animal: Janja. "Janja," He addressed the Teenaged Hyena, "I have a mission for you. Tell your clan to go to the edge of the Pridelands, and attack the Ostriches nests." The Hyena Nodded, "Sure thing, Scar!" He then showed an expression of confusion, "But, what'll that do?" "It will distract the Lion Guard from the real Objective," Scar answered him, "While Kion and his Guard are distracted, The Jackals and Crocodiles will slip in Undercover and set Ukuni Woods on fire. Then, we will have attained another piece of their precious Pridelands." Janja made clear that he liked the sound of this plan, "Oh yeah, You got it, Scar!" With that being said, Janja turned and went to exit the Volcano. 'This is good,' He thought to himself, 'Looks like those Skinks didn't tell him after all.' "And Janja." The Hyena stopped in his tracks. The voice of his master didn't sound very happy. Fearing what would happen, Janja turned his head. "From what I heard from The Skinks about the ordeal of your last mission, it seems your loyalties are being swayed." Janja knew exactly what Scar was talking about. He could well remember what happened when he and the Army attacked The Hyena Resistance. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Janja clung onto the side of the Vent. He had just heard Kion use the Roar of the Elders above him. He would've loved to see those Thieving Dogs and stupid Lizards get blasted back to Scar empty Pawed, But he couldn't care less at the moment. His claws dug into the hard rock, but it was no use. He slowly slid downwards to the Lava below him. This is it. I ain't gonna last much longer, here. As he felt himself let go of the side, he felt something. Like, Teeth. Teeth clinging into his Scruff. He felt himself being lifted up by the Unknown creature. Soon enough, he found himself back above the Steam Vent, and seeing the face of his Rescuer. Jasiri. She helped me? Me? "Why," He asked the purple Hyena, almost speechless, "Why did you save me?" "I'd help any Hyena, Janja." The female answered him. What she said next really got to him. "Sisi Ni Sawa." Janja knew exactly what this phrase translated, but this couldn't stop him from questioning it, "We're the Same?" "You and your clan Don't have to be on Scar's side, Janja," Jasiri motioned to her Clan, "You could join us, The Hyena Resistance, and help defeat him." It was like he had just had an Epiphany. Janja couldn't believe what was happening. He had knocked this hyena and two cubs into a steam vent once before, and now she was saving him from the very same fate? If this were the other way around, Janja would've let Jasiri burn. But now here she was saving his life, telling him that they're one and the Same, and inviting him and his Clan, the very one she's been at odds with for YEARS, under her own roof! He didn't know what to say to her. But he did say something. "Uh, I don't think so," He said with a sneer, turning and running off in the direction the Army had just been blown away in, "We ain't the Same, Jasiri!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As Janja's thought got bigger, he almost forgot the glare of his Master. "U-um, No way, Scar!" Janja stuttered to the unhappy Demon, "I wouldn't ever turn against you!" "Then I suggest you get out there and prove it!" Scar growled down to him, "Or don't come back..." "Sure thing Scar!" Janja said fearfully, "I'll get right on it!" The Hyena then ran out of the Volcano to where he'd find his Clan Oh boy, why didn't I Join up with her? What would I have to lose? Once he was gone, Scar turned to his second-In-Command, "Ushari, go to the Termite Mounds, Ask for the Lioness in charge, and bring her here." "Ccccertainly, Sssscar." The Cobra bowed, and was just about to slither away before Scar gave him another Task. "Oh, and tell her to bring her Cubs with her while you're at it," He grinned maliciously as Ushari went to do his work, "I have something in mind for a certain little boy...." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Past the cliffs of Rocky Plateau, a Hyena ran through the Outlands. This was a hyena, no doubt, but he was rather Strange looking compared to the Common spotted ones. Contrary to said Hyenas, this Hyena was a Tanish color with Black Stripes instead of Black Spots, His mane was a light brown color, and his eyes were a Shade of green. He ran to a Spot in the Canyon where dozens of others of his kind either laid around or chewed on some bones. But what stood in the middle of the turf was a large rock that, surprisingly, looked to be in the shape of a Hyena, Mouth open as if it were Barking. The Striped Hyena entered the Cave that was the mouth. Inside, holes in the ceiling let the Suns light in, making it easy to see. A small pool of water stood in a corner, and a large rock stood behind it, where the Silhouette of a four legged animal was laying back The Hyena bowed before the Creature in the shadows, apparantly his master, "Your high exaltedness," He said, "I have just spotted the Spotted Clan of Rogues." "And?" The voice of a laid back Male asked him, his voice echoing through the cave "It seems they're once again entering the Pridelands, Sir." The Scribe answered him, "Should I go and send a pack to stop them?" "Ah, that won't be necessary, Norok," The Figure waved at him, "I'll take care of it myself. You're in charge until I get back." "Um, are you sure you don't want a team to go with you?" Norok asked his King, "It more than likely will be dangerous." The figure just chuckled, "I'm totally sure, Norok. Besides," He let in a sigh, "A guy is always welcome with his Big Bro, Right?" To Be Continued........ Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:A Hyena’s Tale